1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid discharge apparatus that discharges a liquid and produces printed matter or a three-dimensional object is used. For example, in an ink jet printer disclosed in JP-A-6-64161, when a column-shaped liquid ink is ejected from a nozzle, a heat generating unit (laser) provided in a portion of the nozzle changes a viscosity of the ink, thereby generating pulsation in a liquid column, and forming ink particles.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-6-64161, since the heat generating unit is provided in the portion of the nozzle from which ink is discharged, dried ink is likely to be attached and accumulated on an edge of the nozzle. The dried ink accumulated on the edge of the nozzle is likely to influence the ink discharge performance of the nozzle. Therefore, there has been a demand for technology in which it is possible to reduce accumulation of ink in the vicinity of a nozzle such that it is possible to stably discharge ink. The technology described above has objects that are common not only in an ink jet printer that discharges ink, but also in liquid discharge apparatuses that are capable of discharging various types of liquid.